


Light's poem

by Szim



Category: Death Note
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Just some thoughts from Light of L, and his situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> It is my first poem in english, and also, my first Death Note-fanfiction. So, I hope, I don't do too many mistakes. (If you find something, please comment, and I'll fix it) And also, I hope you will like it. :D

I don't know what is this,

I hear his voice in my head,

"Until further notice..."

And all I can see is red.

 

Chained with L, the detective,

What can I do to prove that

I'm not Kira? He's not too talkative,

I swear, now, I want him dead.

 

But anything (include this)

Will done by me, beacuse

It's not like I  have to kiss

Him, or some more awkward cause...

 

I stare at him, zoned out,

Trying to find an explanation,

And brainstorming about

This whole fucking situation.

 

I'd say he suck my brain,

(And needless to say, I'd be right,)

But for this, I'm too drained,

And also _, L, you already read my mind._


End file.
